


Saint Snow's Meat and Greet

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ahegao, Bukkake, Creampie, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Futanari, Gangbang, Multi, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Triple Penetration, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: In order to better secure fan loyalty and generate funds, Sarah decides to host an event where their fans will have a chance to really connect with their favourite idols.





	Saint Snow's Meat and Greet

“Don’t be so nervous now, Leah. This isn’t the first meet and greet you’ve done with your fans~”

Sarah’s voice is reassuring yet teasing at the same time as she hands her little sister sitting in her lap another glass of spiked wine, holding it close to her and pressuring her into drinking it all. While it may be true that this isn’t the first meet and greet Saint Snow has done, it certainly would be the first time Sarah’s letting their fans have a much closer interaction with her sister. No better way to secure fan loyalty, after all, than really letting them connect with their idols

“Just look at how excited all your fans are to see you. You wouldn’t want to disappoint them now, would you?~” As the older sister speaks, she puts away the empty glass and turns her attention to Leah’s chest, softly fondling and groping at them in a way that’s clearly meant to entertain the group of nude men standing before them. Reaching down with one hand to in between her sister’s legs, feeling where warmth has already been gathering from the effects of the drugged drinks, Sarah whispers in her ear, “Don’t worry, Leah, oneechan is here with you. Hmhm, just relax, and everything is going to be okay.”

Slowly, Leah relaxes a bit, her body not as tense as before, although it’s not just because of her older sister’s soft charming words, but also because of her encroaching inebriation. Nevertheless though, as her mind slows and her attention becomes dazed, she becomes a lot more malleable and easy for her sister to manipulate.

Softly, Sarah whispers in her ear, “Why don’t you start by taking your clothes off, hmm? You ought to show your fans that you’re just as ready as they are.”

Without any sign of defying her sister, albeit with a hint of hesitation, Leah starts taking her clothes off, starting with her blazer, unbuttoning it and dropping it to the floor. Then, off comes her skirt, exposing the pantyhose and white panties she wears underneath. Next comes her shirt. But before she can start pulling off her pantyhose, Sarah’s hand stops her.

“Hmhm, there’s no need to go through the hassle of taking that off, silly. Not when you can just…” Grabbing a hold of the pantyhose fabric around Leah’s crotch, Sarah tears it open, getting a surprised gasp from her sister. She doesn’t stop until there’s a nice and wide opening for their eager fans. “Don’t worry, Leah, we can always get you another pair. Heheh, besides, it’s way more erotic this way.”

“I-if you… if you think so…” Leah gasps, her usually bold voice now simply a nervous whimper, as she reaches to undo her bra, but then hesitates to expose herself.

“Go on, Leah. Don’t be shy now, oneechan is right here with you.” Sarah reassures Leah once again, this time nibbling on her earlobe softly and getting a pleasant gasp from her sister’s lips. “Take it off, Leah. Show your fans your adorable chest.”

Having Sarah’s encouragement, or perhaps coercion, as Leah’s too inebriated to tell which it is at this point, she undoes her bra, and lets it fall away, finally exposing her chest. The fans gathered around seem especially excited by this, their eager reactions causing the blush on Leah’s face to turn even redder.

“Hmhm, that’s it, that’s it~” Seeming proud of herself, Sarah starts fondling her sister’s chest once again, this time taking it slowly and teasingly, really putting on a show for their fans, kneading Leah’s breasts in her hands and pinching her nipples. The more she makes her little sister squeal and squirm by playing with her breasts, the more excited their fans are, some of them even having already started rubbing their erections in their hands.

Not finished with foreplay yet though, Sarah reaches down with one hand to in between Leah’s thighs, and starts touching her beneath her panties. At first simply rubbing her fingers against her moist labia, then pulling panties asides enough for the fans to get a nice view of her sister’s pussy, even spreading it with two fingers to show them.

Before she would let them have at her sister though, Sarah starts taking her sister for herself first, pushing the two fingers in. Slowly, she starts fingering her sister, pushing in, and out, and in, and out, moving at a pace Leah seems comfortable with. As soon as Leah eases into the rhythm though, Sarah starts picking up the pace, thrusting her fingers faster and faster, teasing the clit with her thumb, her every stroke eliciting a squeaky moan from her sister’s lips. Sarah doesn’t slow down at all until she’s finally driven Leah to a climax, savouring her sister’s shrill cry, her ecstatic shaking, her quivering lips.

“My my, Leah, you’re certainly getting comfortable with this, aren’t you, hmm?” Sarah snickers, as she brings her fingers up to her lips and gives her sister’s quim a taste. Bringing her arms around Leah’s legs, she hoists her sister up and spreads her legs wide apart in her lap, and says to their fans, “Why don’t the first lucky guy come up, and have some fun ‘connecting’ with Leah?~”

The fan who was able to get the exclusive pass to go first, a young man, steps forward, looking just as excited to meet Leah like this as he is to fuck her. Pressing the tip of his erection against Leah’s spread pussy, his hands holding onto her thighs, he eagerly pushes his cock in, seeming even more excited by the idol’s reaction.

“W-wow… Leah-chan, your pussy really does feel just as great as I’d always imagined it to be…” The fan seems ecstatic as he starts thrusting in Leah’s pussy, an ecstatic look as he gazes upon the idol’s lewd expression.

“Hmhm, right? My sister really is a top-notch cock sleeve. She’s just much too shy to really see her potential through…” Sarah coos softly, and leans in to plant a soft kiss to Leah’s cheek, a gesture to continue to keep her relaxed as she takes the cock of a man she doesn’t even know. Then, a hand on Leah’s face, she turns her head enough to give her a passionate kiss, her tongue licking her sister’s softly, before breaking the kiss, purposely leaving a trail of saliva between them. “Which is why she’s lucky to have an oneechan like me, to help her realize what a good cock sleeve she really is… ~”

“O-oneechan…” Leah gasps, her making out with her older sister interrupted by her sharp gasp every time the fan thrusts in and fills her up with his cock. Nevertheless, Sarah’s assertive kisses still occupy her focus, as her mouth is repeatedly invaded by her sister’s tongue during their kiss.

“N-nngh, fuck… L-leah-chan, you really do feel amazing… i-is it… is it okay for me to be c-cumming inside?” The fan asks, his voice filled with equal concern and equal hopefulness.

“Of course, of course, please do.” Sarah says, holding Leah’s face with both hands and turning her gaze to meet her fan’s, “Hmhm, she’s on birth control, and I’ll get her plan B after. So please, use my little sister’s pussy as a cumdump to your heart’s content~”

“A-awesome…!” The fan is more than excited to hear something like that from Sarah, just as every other fan is upon hearing, as they close in on Leah. He thrusts faster, and faster, until he’s finally hit his climax, pushing in deep and cumming into Leah, groaning, “L-leah-chan, I’m cumming…! Oh f-fuck, I’m cumming inside my favourite idol!”

Leah squeals and squirms, as the fan pours his cum into her pussy, being completely unused to having anyone else but her sister cum inside her like that. Weak from not just pleasure but also her inebriation, she weakly clings onto Sarah and needily kisses her lips, over and over again, until the fan finally pulls out, satisfied.

“Leah-chan really is as sexy as she is cute…”

“Let me have a turn next, I really want to have a feel for Leah-chan’s cute little pussy too!”

“Hey Leah-chan, can you suck on my cock?”

“Here, mine too.”

As soon as the first fan backs up, the other fans take his place, a middle-aged man already shoving his cock into Leah’s vagina as two other fans get close, poking their cocks against her face.

Softly caressing Leah’s chest, Sarah asks softly and playfully, “Well? What are you waiting for? Hmhm, you have fans to service.”

Then, slowly, Leah opens up her mouth, and starts sucking on one of the fan’s dicks, starting off by gingerly licking it, before taking its length into her mouth, being mindful of her teeth not to graze against the member, while she starts rubbing the other cock near her face with her hand. It may not have been the first time the idol has given oral, but it being the first time she’s done so in a gangbang is making it far more difficult for her than she has anticipated.

Watching amusedly, Sarah takes the cock her sister’s stroking, and pleasures it with her mouth as well, wrapping her lips around the glans and swirling her tongue around it before bobbing her head a few times. Then, as her sister pauses sucking on the other dick, she takes the cock out of her mouth and instead brings it to Leah’s mouth, letting her have a go at it as well. Having her oneechan also do this with her seems to encourage Leah to do even better, as she really eases into getting off her fans despite her mind still feeling awfully hazy.

“Hmhm, there, see? You’re doing it, you’re doing it.” Sarah says proudly, seeming just as excited as the fans banging her sister. Petting her sister on the head like a dog while she’s occupied fellating and jerking off her fans, she whispers in her ear, “Oh Leah… you’re doing so well making your fans happy, you make me so proud… “

Seeming invigorated by her big sister’s praise, Leah fully engages herself in getting her fans off, her mouth and her hand working nonstop until she’s pushed them to climax. A load in her mouth, a load on her face, and another load in her pussy. As soon as the three fans pull away, satisfied, another four take their place, this time much grabbier than the three.

“Leah-chan…! I-I’ve always wanted to touch your cute chest!”

“You have such beautiful legs, Leah-chan, they’re always so entrancing when you’re on stage…”

“I… I hope you don’t mind that I… I really like your armpits, Leah-chan…”

As the fans take their place, plugging Leah’s pussy dripping with cum back up, filling her mouth with cock right after she swallows the previous load, keeping her hands busy stroking them off, they start touching all over her with their hands and their tongues as well. Her chest, her legs, even her armpits are the target of their adoration and lust. Before long, the fans finish up, once again shooting cum all over the idol, getting it on her face, her chest, her abdomen, her legs.

Before the next group of fans can come in and swarm their idol though, Sarah speaks up, "Just a moment, gentlemen.”

Lifting Leah up a bit, Sarah reaches down and pulls her own panties down, pulling out her own erection from under her skirt. As the other fans stare at her cock, marveling at how it’s way bigger than any of theirs, she retrieves a bottle of lube nearby and starts pouring it onto her cock, saying, “I’m getting a bit too riled up myself to simply keep watching… “

Once she’s gotten enough lube on her erection, Sarah once again hoists her sister up in her lap, keeping her legs spread nice and far apart, and pushes her cock against her asshole, their fans still whispering amongst themselves in amazement at how incredibly massive her cock is. Without giving Leah a chance to prepare, Sarah lowers her onto her cock, piercing open her asshole and spreading it wide as she moves her sister down her shaft.

“N-nngh-! O-oneechan…! You’re… y-you’re going too fast-!” Gritting her teeth, Leah exhales sharply, her body that was relaxed from her inebriation quickly tensing up again as her ass is stretched past her usual limit. As her sister hilts the entirety of her member up her ass, Leah gasps out, her voice high-pitched and her eyes teary, “O-oneechan, you never… p-pushed it all the way in th-there… if you start moving now, you’re… y-you’re going to break me…!”

“Oh, am I now?~” Seeming more than pleased with her sister’s reaction, Sarah beckons for her fans to come forth, “Come on, everyone, help yourselves to my little sister. No one’s leaving until he’s emptied everything he has into or onto Leah-chan ~”

“O-oneechan-! M-mmph-”

Leah’s unable to finish before her mouth’s once again filled up with another man’s cock, not that she would have been able to with her sister starting to pump her massive cock in and out of her ass. Although she has handled being gangbanged well before, now with her sister showing her tight asshole no mercy, Leah quickly find herself being overwhelmed, her mind barely processing anything other than the intense pleasure besieging her as her mouth and her hands move on their own to service the men around her.

“Hmhm, oh Leah… this look really suits you… ~” Sarah coos sweetly as she admires the look on her sister’s face, with tears streaming out of her rolled back eyes, her cheeks purple from being facefucked so much without a chance to catch her breath. “You’re really enjoying yourself now, aren’t you?~”

Although there are so many men taking advantage of Leah all at once, taking turns fucking her throat, getting jerked off by whatever hand she has available, creampie-ing her pussy over and over again, even rubbing their cocks against her armpits or the crooks of her legs, Sarah still feels such a powerful confidence in her own display of dominance. After all, not only has she asserted her dominance over her own sister by coaxing her into prostituting herself to her fans, she gets to be the only one allowed to take her own sister’s ass with the biggest dick in the room. With such an invigorating boost of confidence, Sarah tightens her hold on Leah’s thighs, and thrusts as aggressively as she can, bouncing her sister in her lap.

Even with how extremely turned on she is though, Sarah ends up having the stamina to outlast every one of their fans. She doesn’t finish until every other fan has been thoroughly worn out, having covered just about every inch of Leah’s body with semen and left her pussy leaking with cum it’s hardly able to contain without her tummy distending. And when Sarah does finally hit her orgasm, her load rapidly erupts from her cock, bloating up her little sister’s ass and distending her abdomen even further, not stopping until her cum is spilling out of Leah’s asshole even with her cock plugged in it.

As Sarah starts calming down from her exertion, she lets go of Leah’s legs, finally allowing her rest, and holds her tightly in her arms, almost as if cradling her, and says softly to her, “Hmhm, you’ve done so well today, Leah… oneechan is so proud of you… hmhm, did you have fun?”

Although barely coherent, with her mind just beginning to sober up and her body thoroughly enervated from getting gangbanged, Leah nods meekly and says hoarsely, “...Yes. I enjoyed that. ...mm, a lot.”

“That’s good to hear.” Sarah kisses her little sister’s cum-covered forehead, and reaches for a towel to start cleaning up Leah. Although they’ll be getting a shower together as soon as the fans finish cleaning themselves up and has had something to drink, she figures it’s probably not very comfortable having so much cum in her hair, on her face, and all over her body, especially after the heat of the orgy finishes.

As she towels up her sister, Sarah gives their fans a big smile and says, “Thank all of you for coming, so much! I hope all of you had just as much fun as we did, and I hope to see all of you again in two weeks! Don’t forget to bring your friends along next time, and be sure to leave a tip as you leave if you’d like!”

By the time she has finished toweling up her little sister and getting out as much of the cum in her twintails out as she can, most of the guests have left, and the remaining ones are more or less at the door, leaving the two sisters be. Sarah was going to head to the shower with her sister, but once she notices that Leah has passed out amidst the toweling, she decides to simply let her rest on the couch for now, covering her up with a fresh towel. They still have the lounge for another night anyways, and her little sister needs the rest after that orgy.

Prostituting her little sister like this… it’s such an underhanded way to secure fan loyalty and to generate large amounts of funds, but it’s a method that both sisters have agreed to. After all, Sarah’s just as determined to win the Love Live school idol competition as her sister is, and they’re willing to do whatever necessary to best Aqours, even if it means having an even closer interaction with fans.

Besides… looking at her little sister’s soft sleeping face, Sarah has come to realize that even if the whole school idol thing doesn’t work out, being a gravure and AV idol instead with her sister might not be such a bad idea after all.


End file.
